


The fight of the Daminha’s

by LindyA1985



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Stiles, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-“Since when do enemies knock on your door?” Derek’s face shoots back to Stiles, his finger go’s to his lips, while he pulls up his eyebrows. Stiles nods, knowing he should keep still. Derek hears her say his name. He runs to the door. It is Daisy. And she is hurt.-</p><p>An old friend of Derek with a dark past shows up in Beacon Hills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything in English, in stead of Dutch. If I made some terrible grammar mistakes, let me know. Hope you all enjoy my story!

Derek doesn't know what to think of Stiles at the moment. He had spent his entire afternoon in the loft, again. Just doing his homework and talking way too much. Like he had been doing for the last two weeks. Stiles said he just didn't want to be alone and that everyone else was busy. But it feels like there is more to it. Like he’s afraid of something, or someone. But Derek doesn't mind. Somehow he likes his presence. It calms him down. Even though he knows Stiles is lying about why he keeps hanging around his apartment.  

He can’t think about it for long, because his alarm starts buzzing. Stiles looks up from his schoolbooks. “Are you expecting someone?” He looks into Derek’s eyes with doubt. Derek shakes his head. He wasn't expecting anyone.  Stiles eyes turn from doubt to scare. He has to protect him. He always has to protect him. “I will keep you safe”. “I know” Stiles whispered back without hesitation. Derek turns to face the door, concentrating on the sounds coming from the staircase. Somebody is stumbling. Little drops are falling on the floor. Someone is falling down, right outside his door. A feeble knock on the door. And than nothing. “Since when do enemies knock on your door?” Derek’s face shoots back to Stiles, his finger go’s to his lips, while he pulls up his eyebrows. Stiles nods, knowing he should keep still. Derek hears her say his name. He runs to the door. It is Daisy. And she is hurt.

Before Derek even opens the door of his loft he is already ordering Stiles to clear the table. The boy looks confused, but does what he is told. Daisy is lying in front of his door, her skin looks pale. He cradles her in his arms. A faint smile forms on her face when they look at each other. But she is hurting, he can feel her pain. “Who did this?” he ask her, while he is lying her on his table. She is bleeding from her stomach. “Marguerite” Her voice is weak when she answers. She can barely keep her eyes open. Marguerite, he could have known, who else would even think about hurting Daisy. She is the nicest person he ever met. He rips open her shirt. Something had slashed trough the left side of her body. The wounds are deep. Derek noticed that Stiles has to look away. He still isn't capable to look at blood without feeling sick. It makes Derek smile.

“Derek, what are you smiling about? Who is she? Will she heal? Is she like you? And what is up with her voice?” Stiles fires away his questions. He looks concerned. “No, she will not heal. Call Scott.” “Why? Derek what is going on?” Derek needs to think about what he is going to say. He doesn't know if Marguerite is nearby. If it is save to make Stiles leave. “Derek, if she is not going to heal, she’s going to need a doctor.” Derek keeps quiet. Lost in his thoughts. He can’t bring her to the hospital. What if they recognized her? “Derek!” Stiles touches his arm, making him look up. Stiles his eyes are urging Derek to tell him what to do. Daisy is slipping away on his table. He can hear her heartbeat slowing down; her breaths are becoming more difficult. Stiles is right. She needs a doctor. He is not going to let her die.  He makes a decision, picks her up in his arms and tells Stiles to get his car.  

* * *

Stiles drives as fast as he can to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Derek is sitting next to him, the girl cradled in his arms. She is pretty. Her long blond hair seems to shine. Her pale skin conflicts with Derek’s tanned color. Derek has his phone out, calling Scott, telling him to meet them at the hospital. He sounds alarmed and frightened, which scares Stiles. Derek isn't suppose to sound frightened, like ever! He is his safe place. He skids to a halt in front of the hospital. Derek is out of the car even before the car has completely stopped. Stiles runs after them, into the hospital. The doctors are already working on the girl. Derek keeps standing in place when they roll her away. He looks nervous. Stiles places a hand on his shoulder. Derek doesn't turn around to face Stiles, but just keeps looking down the hallway, but he seems to calm down a bit. “Derek, who is she?” Still no answer. Stiles knows that Derek isn't a talker, but this time it feels different. It feels like Derek is afraid to speak. “She’s important to you?” Derek nods. Stiles wants to ask how important, but he is afraid to do so.

Stiles is interrupted in his thoughts by Scott, who walks up to them. “What’s going on? It sounded urgent.” “I don’t know dude, this girl just showed up at Derek’s place. Wounded and all. Don’t know who she is, but he” Stiles nods at Derek, “is acting all strange.” Nodding at Derek makes Stiles realize that his hand is still on Derek’s shoulder. He removes it quickly. He doesn't know why, but somehow it didn't felt appropriate anymore now Scott was here. Derek moves to the chairs and sits down. Stiles and Scott follow. Derek looks up at them, he looks in pain. “She’s an old friend of mine.” Derek’s voice is strained. “Her car is still at my place. Scott, can you make sure that she came alone.” Stiles is shocked by the sound of Derek’s voice. It makes him speechless. “Of course, no problem.” And just like that Scott turns around and leaves the hospital.

Stiles sits down next to Derek, who places his head against the wall before he starts talking. “Her name is Daisy. She’s an old friend of mine. I haven’t seen her in years.” He shakes his head. “And there is nothing wrong with her voice, she’s just special.” Great, another supernatural person, Stiles thought. “So, you know her pretty well?” “Yes, at least I did. It’s been more than two years since the last time I spoke to her.”  “Why?” Wrong question. Derek keeps quiet and starts looking the other way. Into the hall they took Daisy. So Stiles shuts up, for once. Because he knows Derek will tell him when he’s ready. There is no need to fill up the silence. But his mind is running in circles. Like it’s been doing for the last two weeks. He feels rattled. Being around Derek makes him calm down. He knows it’s not normal to hang around his house, like every day. He expected to been thrown out by now. Derek and he never have been friends who hang out all the time. Mostly Stiles just annoys Derek. He knows that. Especially because of all the death threats coming his way, and the always pushing him against the wall. They defiantly need to work on that part of their friendship. But Stiles would like to know why he is so rattled, all the time. And why Derek seems to be the only person that can make him calm down a little.

* * *

Derek is listening at the sounds in the operating room. Daisy’s heartbeat beats normal again. Just let her pull through. Please, just let her be fine. That’s all he wants, all he needs right now. Too many people have died in the last couple of years. And she was the only one who ever really understood that. Why didn’t he keep in contact with her? He should have called her, made sure she was okay.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Derek snaps out of his trail of thought when he hears Stiles talking to his father. “I’m here because a murder suspect was brought in.” The sheriff shakes his head. “Didn't think we would see her ever again.” “She didn't do it.” Derek says quietly. The Sheriff and Stiles both look at Derek. “And how would you know that?” Derek gets up, standing a little too close to Stilinski. “Just let it be, sheriff. She’s not the one you are looking for.” Stilinski takes a step back. “She was charged for killing five people.” Dammit, he shouldn't have brought her here. She came to him for help and he only got her in more problem than she is already in. “You got the wrong person.” Derek says with an angry voice. “The evidence tells me something different.” “Well you did never gave her a change to prove you wrong!” “Well, maybe she shouldn't have run after we charged her.”

Stiles is amazed about how cool his father seems to be, while Derek starts to shout at him. But it also scares him. Derek is not a person you want to mess with. He needs to stop them before things get out of hand. “Derek, calm down. He’s just doing his job.” Stiles touches Derek’s arm to try to calm him down. It seems to help. Derek is backing away from his father. Stiles signs in relieve. “She is innocent.” “Then we will prove that. Come on Derek; just let my dad do his job.”

The sheriff looks at his son and Derek. Something had change between them. They seem closer, more intimate. The way Derek just gives up his fight when Stiles asks him to. How a touch of his son can calm down this angry man. It scares him. Derek’s friends have the tendency to get hurt. Derek sits back down, saying again that she is innocent. Stilinski start to wonder. “What makes you so sure?”

Derek signs. He’s giving in. He can’t keep her secret. “I was there when it happened.” He remembers their screams, her pounding heart when she saw Marco’s die in front of her eyes. All the tears she shed. The nightmares she had for years after that. “It wasn't her, she tried to save them.” “Then who did it?” “I can’t tell you, I promised her. And she will never tell you either.” “Derek, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what really happened.” His heartbeat was steady. He really seems willing to want to help. “Her family are Daminha’s, that’s why they were killed.” The sheriff nods. “Okay, so supernatural crime. Another unsolved case for the bureau than.” Derek can’t believe the words coming out of Stilinski his mouth. If he willing to let this go. Thank you is all Derek can say in return.

* * *

Stiles sits back down next to Derek when his father leaves the hospital. “Are you okay”. Derek nods. “I can’t believe my father didn't just send me home. It being a school night, and all.” Derek smiles at that. Good, he should smile more often. “Really, I expected him to scream at me after he was done with you.” He bumps his arm against Derek’s. “So, she is a Daminha. Is that why her voice sounded like… like she was singing?” “Yes.” Okay, Derek is still not willing to talk. Then we will sit here some more in silence. Just the two of us.

Scott walks back into the hospital. “We couldn't find any other smell around her car or in the woods around your place.” Derek nods. “Great, so we are all save from however tried to kill her. Thanks Scott.” Scott gives Stiles a weird look. “Everything okay here?” “It will be when we’re sure Daisy will be.” Stiles keeps answering the questions Scott is directing to Derek. But Derek doesn't seem to mind. Scott sits down next to Stiles. Stiles wishes he would leave, but Scott is a good friend, just like him. He’s staying to support Derek.

After a while Melissa, Scotts mom walks up to them. Telling them Daisy is going to be okay. She’s out of surgery. Derek can go see her. He leaves with Melissa, after she tells Stiles and Scott to go home. It’s a school night after all. 


	2. Stiles gets jealous

**_Two months before Daisy showed up in Beacon Hills_ **

“I think I’m going to break up with her.” Stiles is sitting with Scott on the top of the stands. Scott doesn't even looks up when Stiles finally says it. “It’s just not working.” “Figures” Scots says in return. There quiet for a while after that. Kira and Liam are practicing on the field, all cut up in the game. “My dad is going to hate me for this.” “No he isn't.” “Yeah, he is. He loves Malia.” He treats her like she’s his daughter. “But you don’t.” “No.” Stiles signs. Scott knows him better than anybody. He doesn't need to explain himself. But still Stiles feels like he does. “I don’t want to hurt her. She’s sweet and funny. A fantastic girl. But…” “She’s a girl.” “Yeah” Stiles signs in relieve. Without saying another word they look at Kira trying to get passed Liam. Until Scott gets up, smiling. “Let’s go, gay boy, we need to practice.”  

* * *

**_Present day_ **

It is nice to have a roommate again. Daisy is still weak and sleeps a lot. But it’s nice to have her living in the same house again. Derek had missed her company. And the loft had been too quiet since Braeden left, looking for the Desert Wolf. He thought he would go with her, but something was holding him in place. He needed to stay in Beacon Hill. And Braeden knew that.

“Derek, it’s not like we’re in love.” Braeden said quietly, while she was packing her back. “I never expected you to come with me.” Derek just nods. It’s weird. She is right. They are not in love. They’re just two lonely people who liked each other’s company. The first time she said she was going to leave, Derek really wanted to pack up his stuff and go with her. But over the last couple of days he realized he belonged here in Beacon Hills. So he told Braeden he wasn't coming with her. And she just said okay. “I’m going to miss you.” “No, you won’t.” She smiles at him. “You’ll forget about me as soon as I’m out that door.”

She was wrong about that. He missed her presence. Just the fact that he wasn't alone in this empty house. But it wasn't her he had missed. It was having somebody around to talk to. To wake up next to. The first night after he brought Daisy home, he had slept on the couch. But Daisy had been bumped out about that.  Saying that she was sick of sleeping alone. So from then on Derek just curled in to the bed beside her. Just liked they had done in Brooklyn.

Daisy looks up at the door, when it opens and Stiles walks in. She gives him a little smile. Stiles drops hiss bag at the table, walks past Derek to the kitchen. Derek falls down on the couch next to Daisy. She looks at him in her special way, rolls her eyes and focus again on her book. Stiles comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Sits down at the table, takes some books out of his bag and start working on his homework. And Derek can’t help but smile. He feels content. Like he finally will be alright.

* * *

So, she can make him smile. Like really smile, all the way into his eyes. Just by sitting next to him on a couch, with her feet in his lap. He is massaging her ankles, making it impossible for Stiles to concentrate on his homework.

“Daisy, how did you meet Derek?” Daisy looks up from her book, smiling. She always smiles. “We grew up together.” “Really?” That’s interesting. And explains why Derek was so worried for her. “Yeah, our parents were friends. I spend a lot of days at the Hale house.”

Daisy starts telling stories about their shared childhood. Stiles just takes it all in. It’s amazing to hear about a young contend Derek. At first Derek seems annoyed by it. But after a view minutes, he starts to contribute to the stories. At some point, they both can seem to agree about what really happened to Cora’s favorite Barbie doll. They get all cut up in there bickering, completely forgetting about Stiles.

Stiles tries to get back to his homework. He needs to get this essay done by tomorrow. But he can’t help but listen to the conversation between Derek and Daisy. “So Derek, anything exciting happened to you in the last four years?” Stiles expects Derek to lie, knowing he never likes sharing personal things. So he’s shocked when Derek starts telling Daisy everything. He tells her what happened to Laura, how it affected him. All about Peter’s killing spree, resulting in Derek becoming an alpha. He talks about stating a pack, fighting the Kanima and the invasion of the Alpha pack. He doesn't skip the loss of Erica and Boyd. Finding Cora and giving up his alpha spark to save her. It’s fascinating to see how Daisy just listens and asks questions that are way too personal to ask Derek, who has no problem answering them, like he really doesn't mind. It’s frustrating.

Stiles learns more about Derek in the hours he’d been talking with Daisy than in the two years he’d known him. Which makes him feel… Okay, he doesn't know how it makes him feel. It’s confusing. He would never tell these things to him. Did he really forget Stiles is still in the room? Or does he want Stiles to hear it? And if he does, what does that mean?

Derek completely skips the whole Nogitsune ordeal. He just goes fast forward to Mexico and Kate. Stiles can’t help but feel grateful for that. He doesn't need to hear how he was possessed and got Allison and Aiden killed. Seems Derek hasn't forgotten he’s in the room. Stiles can’t help but smile. He stops listening to them and starts working on his essay.

“You fucking died, and still thought that wasn't important enough to call me! What’s wrong with you!” Stiles is startled by the sudden outburst of Daisy. She looks pissed, but Stiles can’t help but comment. “Well, it’s kind of hard to call when your death.” Daisy and Derek look at him and simultaneous scream “Shut up!” Okay, okay, don’t take it out on the human.

“Really Derek, why did you never call me? You completely shot me out of your life. You’d been through hell this last couple of years. I could have helped you!” The book Daisy had been holding up starts to hover in the air beside her. “I don’t… I didn't shut you out.” Derek sounds hurt. “Yeah, you did! I called you, emailed, but you never took the time to answer!” Daisy’s eyes turn bright green as Stiles schoolbooks start to levitate around him, which is actually pretty cool and not scary at all. He didn't know Daisy could do that. He must really look up Daminha’s in the bestiary and find out what else she can do.

“Well, Derek, why did you leave me all on my own?” Derek looks at Stiles, than at the books flying through the air. It’s like Daisy finally asked a question he’s not willing to answer. “I didn't want to hurt you.” “Well, you did a great job with that. You think it didn't hurt that you left. You were all I had, remember? And you just disappeared on me.” Daisy gets up and walks out of the room. The books fall to the ground as soon as she’s through the door.

* * *

She’s right. He failed completely. He thought he did the right thing by leaving her on her own. That she would be better off without him around. That she would be capable to start over, that he was the one holding her back. But he’d been wrong about that. He’d realized that the moment she showed up at his doorstep. And now he just feels guilty.

“Are you okay?” It’s Stiles, looking worried. “Yeah.” No. “Sorry you had to witness that.” Stop looking at me like I’m about to fall apart. And that you would care if I will. “You should go home, finish that essay you been trying to write.”

“Okay,” Stiles voice is soft. He looks at his book scattered around on the floor, avoiding Derek’s eyes. “I’ll get out of the way.” Stiles knows when he’s not wanted. He rushes to get his books and walks out of the door without saying another word. He’s fighting tears when he gets to his jeep. Derek finally kicked him out of his house. Stiles hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

Derek is left alone in his loft. He feels gutted, guilty. He just hurts everyone he cares about. First Daisy and now Stiles. He had looked so hurt when he rushed out of the door. Derek had wanted to say something. Take it back. He didn't want Stiles to leave that way. The content he had felt only a couple of hours ago is completely erased and replaced by guilt and pain. Tomorrow Stiles will be back, he’ll will apologies to him than, Derek thinks.

Only the next day, Stiles doesn't show up at his usual time. He’s still not there around the time he normally leaves to go back home. And on Friday it also keeps still. At least Daisy is talking to him again. Calming him down, when he really starts to worry about Stiles. At night he sends Scott a text ‘ _Need to talk to you. Can you come over around ten tomorrow? It’s important.’_ Scott will know what’s up with Stiles.

* * *

Stiles and Scott walk into Derek’s apartment. It’s Saturday morning. Scott promised Derek to come over. Derek wanted to talk to him about something important. Stiles doesn't know what, but has no problem coming with his best friend, when he asked. It’s been a couple of days since his last visit to Derek. He’d been afraid to go over there alone.

Derek is sitting on the couch, sleeping, with his arms around Daisy. All cuddled up around her. They seem content sleeping like that. It’s disgusting. It’s not what Stiles wants to see. He just wants to rip the blanket of Derek and start screaming at him. Because he wants to be the one that… OMG. He needs to get out of here. Before anyone smells how he feels. Stiles turns around and runs out of the building.

Scott is following him back to the car. “Stiles, what is going on?” He gets in the car with him. Stiles starts driving, away from here, away from Derek. He needs to think. He needs to clear his head. And not think about Derek being wrapped up with some girl.

When they have been driving for a while Scott clears his throat. “How long have you liked him?” Stiles stops the car. “I don’t like him.” he says without looking at Scott, hoping his heart won’t betray the lie. “Stiles, you finally admitted you’re gay, come out to your dad and than just starts hanging around his house all the time. Even without listening to your heart I can tell you’re lying.”

“You remember when we just met him; I told you he scared me?” Scott nods. “It wasn't him being scary that scared me, it was the way he made me feel. The way he still…” “So you like him.” “Damm it, I don’t know. I want him to be okay, be happy, want to be the person to make him happy.” Scott keeps quiet, looking at Stiles with a worried face. And Stiles just rants on. It feels good to finally say it out loud. He’s been feeling this way for years. “Scott I’m so screwed. I like him, but I don’t want to. He’s so fucking straight.” “Yeah.” “I think I…” Stiles signs, there’s no need to keep this from Scott. And he really needs to tell someone. “I love him Scott.” Stiles can’t help it, he just starts crying. Scott must think he’s a baby, a stupid idiot, falling head over heels for a straight guy. So Stiles is surprised when Scott just slaps his arm around him, pulling him in for a hug and lets him cry. Yeah, Scott is really the best friend ever! 


	3. Derek doesn’t know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reading :)

**_One month before Daisy showed up in Beacon Hills_ **

Stilinski looks at his son. “I still don’t understand why you two are not together anymore. You seemed happy, Stiles. And she’s such a lovely girl.” Stiles looks out the window. He knew his dad would give him grief about braking up with Malia. But he couldn’t pretend anymore. Scott is the only one who knows that. And Lydia probably already figured it out, her being Lydia and all. But telling his dad was just too much. He really developed a liking for Malia. And Stiles just didn’t want to hurt his father. Scott thinks it is better just to tell him. And maybe he is right. Stiles only doesn’t know how.

“You were cute together Stiles. And she was really into you. Why would you just give that up?” “Dad, please.” Stiles is pleading. He doesn’t want to do this now. He needs to get to school. “Fine son, I’m just saying that I find her a lovely girl.” “Maybe that’s the problem.” His dad seems annoyed. “So you dumped her because I like her?” “What! Where did that come from? Of course not. You are allowed to like her.” Stiles is babbling on. “That’s not why I broke up with her. Why would you think that?” “Well you just said that me finding her a lovely girl was the problem.” “No, not the you finding her lovely part, the her being a girl part. That’s the problem.” And there, he said it. Not exactly in the best way possible, but he finally said it.

“Oh” is all he gets in response, before his father looks away. “So you’re?” “Yeah dad, I am. I’m gay.” The sheriff still doesn’t look at him and Stiles feels hurt. He thought his dad would understand. His mom would have. “Dad, please say something.” Stiles feels tears forming in his eyes. He wants his dad to say its all okay. That it doesn’t matter. But he just keeps quiet. And he’s not able to look at him. So Stiles leaves, just walks out the door and goes to school. Feeling worse that he has ever done before.

* * *

**_Present day_ **

Scott never showed up on Saturday morning.  He texted that he had a family emergency. And that was that. Days passed by, Stiles never showed up again. This concluded in Derek moping around the house all the time. 

Derek is frustrated. He can’t seem to concentrate on anything. He tried reading a book. But he gave up on that after he read the first page like five times, and still didn’t know what the book was about. He went for multiple runs a day, trying to clear his head. They only lasted a short while, because it made him nervous being away from the house. What if Stiles would drop by, and he wouldn’t be there.

Meanwhile Daisy was healing well. She was back to being her normal self. Dancing through the house, while singing stupid pop songs Derek never heard before. She could sit on the cough for hours, reading a book. Or she would be watching YouTube videos on her laptop. Checking her Facebook account. Derek never knew Daisy was into all that social media crap. She goes grocery shopping, makes the most fantastic meals, just like the old days. And she talks. She always talks. About shared memories, at least the good memories. About stupid things she reads online, about how she had missed the woods of Beacon Hills. And somehow it never bothers Derek. She never talks about things that could upset them. She doesn’t talk about Laura, or about the fact that Derek had left her alone. She also never mentions Stiles after he had disappeared. And Derek loves her for it. Because Derek still doesn't know how he feels out that.

* * *

“Are you okay?” Stiles looks up at Lydia, who is working on her schoolwork at the other side of the kitchen table. She and Scott had been taking turns at keeping him company for the last two weeks. Stiles was grateful neither of them asked him about Derek, or even mentioned him.

“I’m fine.” That was a lie, and Lydia knows it. He’s mind had been drifting in all directions these past two weeks. He’s been tense and twitchy. Not paying much attention to his classes or schoolwork. But he just can’t concentrate. All he can think of is Derek. How he had felt so safe in his presence. It felt like avoiding him was wrong. But he has to; it’s the only logical thing to do. He needs to get Derek out of his mind. And fast! Before he flunks out in his senior year. He’s sure his dad will kill him when that happens.

His dad, who has been calling him multiple times today. Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Stiles crashes at Scott please on the nights his dad is at home. He hasn't spoken to him for almost a month. And even than they only said a minimal number of words, not going anywhere near the subject that made them stop talking. Stiles avoids him as much as possible, and isn't planning to answer any of his calls. It’s like his whole life is starting to be a big avoiding people game. He avoids Malia, because she still hates him, for good reason. Because of that Kira has trouble being around him, so he avoids her as much as possible, too. He avoids his dad, and all his deputies. And now he’s been avoiding Derek as well. Who should be the easiest to avoid, since he doesn't go to school or lives at his house, but turns out is the hardest to stay away from. Every time Stiles steps into his jeep after school he wants to ride to Derek’s building. Lucky for Stiles, Scott or Lydia had always slide in on the passenger seat, before he could drive away.

* * *

“You could just call him and tell him you’re sorry.” Derek puffs at Daisy, like it’s that easy. “Stiles can do what he likes, I don’t care.” “Yeah, you do.” Derek turns around, walks to the kitchen. It’s the second time this week Daisy brought up Stiles. Only Derek doesn't want to talk about it. Because he just doesn't know… Doesn't understand why he feels so out of control since Stiles left.

When he walks back into the living area, Daisy is still standing on the spot she was before Derek left the room. “Derek, you’re driving me insane, please just call him and work this out.’

“Work what out? There is nothing to work out. He just needed a place to hide out for a while.”

“You really think that’s the only reason he was here?” Daisy raises her eyebrows, not believing a single word Derek says.

“Yes, that’s the only reason. We’re friends, and he needed a place to hide out, so he came here.” Derek hopes Daisy will drop the issue. He needs to stop over thinking this. Needs to get back to being his normal self.

“But he’s not just a normal friend.” Daisy voice is softer, sweet and musical. Derek knows she’s tapping into his feelings, trying to figure out the same questions he’s been asking himself.

“Derek, since when is that boy your anchor?” Derek is shocked by the question. “Don’t look so shocked. You know I can feel those things. It used to be your anger. But now…” He hadn't realized, suspected, but never acknowledge it, because Stiles couldn't be. “You were so grounded when he was around. And now you seem lost.”

It makes no sense. No sense at all. Derek hates the kid. He’s annoying, makes to many sounds. He’s always there to safe him. Man, the kid hold him up in a pool for over two hours. But that’s not it. It was how Stiles had calmed him, comforted him. Like when Boyd had died. Derek hadn't noticed he had become so dependent on the kid. He had dreamed of him when he was in Mexico when he was lost. But he couldn't be his anchor. Even when it explains why he liked having him around the house. Why he felt so out of control now. Only, Derek can’t grasp the reason why the kid had become his anchor.

“I don’t know when or why… It just happened.” Daisy nods and turns around. “Just call him already.” After that she walks out of the loft, knowing she won. Only Derek isn't planning on calling Stiles, not until he understands how or why.

* * *

“Stiles!” His dad is running after him. Stiles saw him when he was walking up to his car. His father was standing next to it. They looked at each other briefly, and then Stiles decided he didn't want to talk to him. So he turned around, and walked away. But his father seems determined to talk to him. He’s following him, screaming his name. Could he make this more embarrassing?

Stiles stops walking when he feels his father’s hand on his arm. Turns around and just screams. “What!?! You wanna tell me again what a disappointment I am?” Really, because I don’t need to hear that, I already know. Even if you never said it. You made it pretty clear.

“You’re not a disappointment.” Stilinski sounds broken. “I… I screwed up, and I’m sorry.” Stiles looks at the floor. He notices his dad’s nervous. “I just want you to come home.” This was not what Stiles expected. He’s completely taken off guard by the pain in his father’s eyes, when he looks up. “It was wrong to react the way I did.”

Stiles voice trembles when he answers. “Yeah, it was pretty shitty.”

“You took me off guard, I hadn't expected that, had no idea. I was trying to get my head around it, but before I could say anything you’d already left. I should have notice, been there for you, but I failed you. Claudia would have known, and I was mad at myself for being a bad parent. And then I saw you with Derek, and that just scared me. He’s a magnet for trouble, and I just want you to be safe.”

“Derek?” Was it that obvious he liked him? Stiles has completely forgotten everything else his dad said. If his dad could see it, than Derek most also know.

“He’s your boyfriend, right?”

“What!” Okay, his dad had gone completely crazy. No way in hell Derek will ever be his boyfriend. Derek is straight, hates his guts and just kicked him out of his house. Stiles isn't even sure if they are still friends.

“I just thought. The way you two were at the hospital. You calmed him down by only briefly touching his arm.”

“He’s not.” Even if I want him to, he doesn't want me like that. He will never want me like that.

“I’m sorry, son.” Stiles is fighting tears, when his father pulls him in for a hug. “Well, that’s his loss. If you ask me you’re a catch.”

* * *

Daisy is starting to be restless. She’s sleeping less. It makes her doze off more often during the day, until she wakes up screaming. Sometimes she’s calling out Mark’s name, before she’s fully awake. Derek hadn't known she still had does nightmares. It makes him feel guiltier about leaving her on her own in New York. He should talk to her about them, but when Daisy is awake she acts like nothing is wrong. Being her charming self and teasing him. Derek just can’t find the courage to talk about something that will dampen her mood.

Only the singing, he could do without the singing. Usually Daisy sings all kinds of songs, stupid pop songs that are annoying, but Derek can live with that. But lately she’s been singing the same song over and over again. It started after she tapped into his emotions and made him realize Stiles is his anchor. He’s sure she knows why he is. But she will never tell him straight forward. Something to do with her believes; that people should come to terms with their own emotions. That she can guide but never push. He’d seen her do it before, and he’s sure she’s doing it now. Only, it’s driving him insane. Because he can’t figure it out on his own. And right now he just wants some peace and quiet.

“Stop singing that crazy song, it’s getting on my nerves.” Derek says irritated. Daisy just keeps singing, like nothing is wrong. Derek doesn't want to listen to it; he walks out of the loft. Almost jumps of the stairs and runs into the woods. Suddenly he knows why Daisy keeps singing it around him. Deep down inside he’d known it all along, but admitting it is a completely different story.

After he’s running for hours, he knows what he needs to do. So he takes out his phone. _‘Stiles, I don’t know what I did wrong. I’m sorry. Just know you’re always welcome at my place.’_ He presses sent, before he can change his mind. He feels calmer already.

* * *

Daisy walks out of the room, singing a stupid song about a red riding hood. Stiles doesn't really listen to it. But it makes Derek smile, and Stiles likes seeing him smile. Even when it’s Daisy who makes him smile. He already knows he’s screwed. He can’t stay away, not when Derek wants him to be here.

“I’m sorry I made you feel you weren't welcome here.” Wow, Derek is apologizing. That’s new. But it doesn't mean anything. “It’s okay. I’m just going to…” Stiles points at the table with is bag in his hand, ready to start working on his homework, now he feels he can concentrate again. “Sure, let me know if you need any help.”

And with that everything goes back to normal. Stiles doing his homework at Derek’s, leaving just before dinner. Like the last three weeks hadn't happened. The only divergence is that Stiles and his dad are on speaking terms again.


	4. Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story, life got in the way of writing for a while.

 

_** Two weeks before Daisy showed up in Beacon Hills ** _

Stiles doesn’t want to go home. It’s been weird these last two weeks. His dad hardly talks to him. It’s hard, because with all the shit that had happened to them, they were always able to talk about anythin g. It makes him miss his mo m even more. So Stiles drives up to the graveyard after school. He walks to his mother’s grave and just sits in front of it. He’s quiet for a few minutes. And then he starts talking. “Mom, I wish you were still here right now. It would make things so much easier. I don’t know what to do.” He tells her everything. About the first time he fantasist about being with a boy. His struggles, him trying t o also l ike girls. About how sorry he is that he fooled around with  Malia . He talks about his feelings for  Derek.  And finally about telling his dad and how everything just feels so screwed up ri ght now. It makes him feel calmer to say it all out loud. 

When he leaves he feels better. He doesn’t pay  attention to where he’s walking. By accident he bumps into a young dark haired woman. “Sorry” he mutters. But she probably didn’t hear him, because she just walks on. He gets back inside his jeep. He starts driving. He’s  suddenly  feeling lost and  anguished . Without realizing it, Stiles drives up to Derek’s apartment. And it just feels right to be there.

 

* * *

 

_** Present day **_

The nightmares are getting worse. It pains Derek to see the grey rings start to form around Daisy’s eyes. Only Daisy refuses to talk about it. He understands. He can still rem ember it clearly. It was only two years after the fire. The first time Derek had been in Beacon Hills again after he’d lost his family. He and Laura almost didn’t go. But it was Daisy’s twenty-first birthday  party; she would have killed them if they missed it. So they got on a plane back to California, hoping the trip will do them good. 

It had turned into a nightmare. The day before the party was the day Daisy lost her family. And the only thing Derek and Laura had b een able to do was drag Daisy f r o m the scene and take her with them to New York.  Derek can still hear her scream when Marguerite killed her mother.  He can hear them every time Daisy screams herself awake. 

 

* * *

 

Derek hadn’t expected the sheriff to show up at his loft. “We need to talk” he says before he walks through the door, not even waiting for Derek to ask him to come in. He stops for a second when he realizes Stiles is sitting at the dining table, doing his homework. The sheriff shakes his head and turns  his attention to Daisy, who’s sitting on the couch. He throws the file in her lap. “Tell me you didn’t do that.”  

“Do what?”

“Killed those people.” 

She’s here.  And Daisy had known  that . It’s written all over her face. 

“Derek said you hadn’t killed your parents, that somebody else did it. But these people were murdered in the  same way. Only weeks after you’re back in town.”  The sheriff is angry. He has every right to be.  He looks at Derek with a  questioning look . “I can’ t ignore this; people are  dying .” Derek nods at the Sheriff, he understands. 

Stiles has gotten on his feet and is picking up the folder the Sheriff had thrown in Daisy’s lap.  He slowly walks back to the dining table, looking t hrough the file. Derek knows Stiles’ brain is already trying to puzzle the pieces together.  “When did this happen?” Stiles asks. “Last night, probably around midnight.”

Around midnight. The same time Daisy had been turning around in bed, pleading and screaming. Derek had been unable to wake her up from the nightmare. It had scared him.  It reminded him of the nightmares she used to have in her first year in Brooklyn. W hen she finally screamed herself awake last night , she had been crying.  For the first time since she was back in Beacon Hills. 

“Is she the reason your nightmares are getting worse?”  All faces turn to Derek. Stiles and his dad look confused. Surprise is visible on Daisy’s face. She blinks away a tear before she whispers a confirmation. “Daisy, why didn’t you say? How am I supposed to protec t you if you don’t tell me? She could hurt you.” Or Stile s.  Derek doesn't know what scares him more. The fact that Stiles safety had become so important, or that  Marg was here killing  innocent people.

“Derek , what's going on?”

Derek ignores the sheriff . He needs some answers himself first before he can explain it to them. “ She's using you, to get stronger. That why I couldn't  wake you, right? Last night, I couldn't wake you up .” Derek is surprised of how hurt he sounds.  Daisy  just nods . Tears are streaming down her cheeks. 

“ Stiles, call Scott. We're going to need to find Marg before she hurts anyone else.  We need to find out how we can stop her.” Derek tr ies to ignore how Daisy shakes her head. Even after all this time , after all Marg has don e , she ’s  still trying to protect her . Derek understands that. He would do the same for his own  family, if he still had any. He did it for Pe ter, knowing he was beyond  saving. “What am I looking for ?” “Dark Daminha’s” Stiles gives Derek a n understanding look. In just a couple of  seconds he already fig ured it out. Stiles takes out his phone and starts texting , getting the gang together . Gathering Scott’s pack. A pack Derek doesn't belong to , never  wanted to,  until now. For the f ear  of losing them. Like he lost his family, lost Laura ,  Erica and Bo yd.  But he misses it. He  realizes having Daisy and Stiles around has been a good thing, they started to feel like pack . And  now he is afraid of losing them as well. He  knows he will lose her, if they don't find a way to stop  Marguerite.

Sti linski can't help but look impressed at the way Stiles and Derek  are  handling the situation.  Stiles had texted his friends before he jumped behind his computer and started to research , blurring out assumptions to Derek for conformati on, while Derek focused on Daisy.  Somehow he was able to calm her down and got her to tell him everything she knows about Marguerite.  It made him feels useless and proud at the same time.  His son is becoming a true detective and an expert on the supernatural. He ’ll be a great asset to the police force one  day, if Stiles  decides to become a part of the  law enforcement. A father can always hope his son will follow in his footsteps. 

Stilinski decides to leave, let  them do what they're good at. He shouts he will call them if something happens. Stiles returns the favor and waves his dad goodbye .

 

* * *

 

_** The day before Daisy’s twenty first  birthday ** _

They were coming. Her two closes friends , back where they belonged . She hadn't seen them in almost two years. They talked on the phone and she and Laura shared everything on Facebook, but still she had missed them. After the fire there had been no more safe haven for  the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills. It had been hard on all of the m. But she know why they had to leave ,  why it was to hard for them to stay around town. The pain was to fresh, to much to handle. Daisy hoped to never have to feel that kind of pain herself . Laura had let her feel hers, so she could understand. And it had been awful. Only now was not the time to think about  that, it was her birthday tomorrow and she had a party to plan. 

Mark shows up around lunch, done with work for the day. Rose and  Jonathan are helping Dais y’s mom decorate the house. Daisy hasn't seen Marg all day . She was cranky this morning, even more so then usual. Daisy really hopes she will be on her best behavior when the ir guest arrive. After lunch Daisy and Mark go to the shops, getting all the food and drinks before they go pick up Laura and Derek from the airport.  The reunion is nice. They hug and cry, it had been to long since they last saw  each other. Laura  is quite on the way back to Beacon Hills , just like Derek, only he had always been a man of few words, while Laura  had been the complete opposite. Derek was always  complaining about how she and Daisy would drive him crazy with there gossiping. 

Nobody  realizes something is wrong until they step inside the kitchen.  It chaos. All kinds of objects fly around the room. Daisy hears her mother scream for them to get out , but  she can’t move.  She can't believe what she's  seeing.  Rose and her husband l ie on the floor, eyes with open, fixed in a terrified stare . Their skins white against the  fifed red of the blood that surrounds them. And then the unthinkable happens . One of the knifes flying through the air slips across Marks neck. Blood comes spilling out while he turns to  face Daisy, before he collapses to the floor. Daisy just screams, it's  the only thing she can do, because the pain is to much. Marg just killed the man she  loves, for no reason, only because she is angry about something they had nothing to do with. 

Daisy feels somebody pooling her out of the room. She tries to fight it. Her mom is still in there, holding her dead father  in her arms. Tears are steaming down her  mothers  cheeks when she screams, making sure Marg focus on her in stead  of them. The last thing Daisy hears  is her mother telling her to save him. It makes no sense . But Daisy never gets the change to asks who , because she is dragged outside the house. The last thing Daisy sees are the knifes flying in to her mothers body , before she blacks out.

 

* * *

 

_** Present day ** _

Okay, the plan is stupid, like ‘were all going to die’ stupid. But’s the only one they got.  They know Marg get’s stronger when she can tap into Daisy’s emotions , so she needs to shut her out. But somehow Daisy is still not willing to do that. She and Derek have been fighting over it for a while.  Meanwhile Stiles and Lydia have been trying to find a way t o strip Marg of her powers. They found a way, but it will probably kill Marg, explaining  why Daisy isn't willing to cooperate. Lydia is telling Scott and Kira  what they need to do , while Stiles is preparing the herbs  that will, combined with the blood of an alpha , take down a Daminha and strip it of its powers. The only downside is , that the blood of a true alpha could be to powerful and kill the Daminha. And the other problem is that they need to make  Marg swallow the herbs,  like she will even let them come close. Stiles is pretty sure this plan is going to fail , but that never stopped them before, so it won't stop them now. 

“Yo u need to shut her out, Daisy! ”

“I can't,  Derek! I’m sorry, I can't loose her. She's the only family  I have left .” Daisy’s voice goes blank when the tears start streaming down her face. She’s still broken inside. Derek takes the two steps towards her and places his arms around her shaking body. He pulls her against his chest. And just lets her cry, like he’d done so many times before. 

So, that part of the plan is not going so well.  And Stiles is afraid Derek is going to give in, because he knows Derek would fight as hard as Daisy is doing right now to safe the little family he has left. I f it  would had been Cora, Derek would never agree to this plan, not if there was a good change he was going to loose her as well.  But Derek surprises Stiles when he starts to talk softly into Daisy’s ear. He’s still trying to convince her it's  the only right thing to do.  “We have to do this Daisy.  Even when  it's hard. I know, I had to kill  my uncle twice because there was no stopping him . And the first time he  was the only family I had left. But there was no other way. And t here is only a small change she won't survive, we will do everything we can to keep her alive. I will, I promise.” And that makes  her cave in, Daisy agrees to go along with the plan.  She  promises to try.  Step one  accomplished. Now they only need to find Marg and m ake her swallow some disgusting herbs mixes with Scott’s blood . Yeah,  Stiles is sure  this plan is  defiantly the stupidest plan they ever had. 

 

* * *

 

_** Three weeks after Daisy ’s twenty first birthday ** _

Daisy her life feels like a nightmare she can't wake up from . When she's awake the pain is crushing her , making her incapable of doing anything else but cry. And when she finally falls asleep the nightmares  continue. She can feel Marg, how she tries to feed of Daisy’s pain. And Daisy let's her. Daisy knows it scares Laura and Derek, the way she screams herself awake , it's not normal. They  both know the ir dreams where never that bad. Only they never ask why. Derek just holds her close and let's her cry on his chest, while he strokes his hands through  Daisy’s hair. And Laura just brings her brownies and  ice cream, which they eat together while Laura  let's Daisy rest her head on her shoulder. It makes  everything a little easier, knowing that even now her family is death, she still has her friends who know how she feels and who will never leave her alone. She is just glad they don't know that Marg is nearby. They would try to stop her , and there is no way they're going to survive that battle.


	5. Fighting to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for the conclusion to this story. I didn't expected to be this busy the after my emigration to South Africa. But it's finished now. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Let me know what you think!

**_One week before Daisy showed up in Beacon Hills_ **

“Is there a reason why you’re here?” Marguerite is standing only a few feet away. She changed since the last time they saw each other. Her hair is almost completely black now; all the red had somehow disappeared. Daisy had known she was around, because her dreams had become more livid these last couple of days. But she never expected her to show up on her doorstep.

“Just seeing how my big sister is doing.”

“You never bothered before.” Not once since they all died. Daisy knows it was an accident, but it was still hard not to blame Marg for what she did. For the one time she lost control in a kitchen full of knifes.

“No, I guess not. Never felt like stopping by before. And you where never alone before.”

That was a lie. She had been in New York after Derek had left. She had killed again, Daisy had dreamed about it. Just like the first time she was there. Daisy wonders how many people Marg had killed. And how many of them had been by accident. It didn't feel like she had lost control the last time it happened. Maybe Marg never really lost control anymore like she had done the first time she killed. Daisy tries not to think about it, she doesn't want to know if her little sister had turned into a monster. Because to her she was still the little girl with bright red hair and a temper.

“I visited our parents’ graves last week. They seem neglected.” Daisy is confused. What was Marguerite doing in Beacon Hills? “Didn’t know Derek was living there again. Is that why you moved back to the west coast?”

“You leave Derek alone.” It’s a threat, but it has little meaning, and Marg knows it. “Like you are stopping me,” Marguerite laughs. “But I forgive him, he’s done me a great favor.” And with that, she just turns on her feet and walks away.

* * *

**_Present day_ **

Daisy had to stay at a place Marguerite didn't know about to make sure that she wouldn't be able to use Daisy to become stronger than she already was. So Daisy went home with Stiles on the day they figured out that Marguerite was hiding out in an old cabin in the preserve, when the rest of the pack went after Marguerite. Of course Stiles protested, because he was not sitting this one out. He hates it when they make him sit it out. Only he lost that fight before it even started, because it seemed that both Scott and Derek already decided it was better to keep Stiles away from the fight. Scott said it was because of Malia, and Stiles gets that. He really does, but it still sucks. And Derek just looked at him with a pleating face, one Stiles just couldn't resist. So he ended up at his home, with Derek’s girlfriend, waiting. Man, he really hated waiting. And the feeling that he missed something important doesn't help, just like the nervous behavior of Daisy. Okay, so maybe Stiles is freaking out a little. He has every right to. The plan still sucks and all his friends are out there, possible getting killed this very moment.

“Stop freaking out.” Daisy looks at him with her worried face. “I’ll stop freaking out when I know what we're missing.” Stiles bites back. Because he’s sure their missing something. Like why now? Why did Marguerite go after Daisy, after leaving her alone for years. And why didn't she finish the job. She was powerful enough to have killed her. It was like she had know where Daisy would go for help. Who she would turn to. But that would mean she’s not after Daisy, she’s here to hurt Derek.

“She's not after you.” It's almost a whisper when Stiles voices his thoughts. And he's glad Daisy understands where he’s going. She says his name, like she's thinking it over. Like she was afraid of it all along. Stiles feels the anger burning inside him. She's supposed to be Derek’s girlfriend and she kept something from him, something that could get him killed. Stiles doesn't need to think, he gets out his phone and sends a quick text to Derek: _‘she's after you!’_

“Why did you start hanging around Derek’s house?” Stiles is confused. Why is it suddenly a big deal that he wanted to be near Derek. That doesn't change the fact that Derek, and everyone that's with him at the moment is in danger. “Stiles, it’s important.” And no way in hell he’s going to tell Daisy. She’s the last person he’ll ever tell.

“Derek told me when you started hanging around, Stiles. It fits, it all fits. So please just tell me” She looks at him with pleading eyes. “What do you mean? What fits?” Daisy shakes her head. “Stiles, just answer the question.”

“No, I don’t… you don’t need to know.” His voice falling him, making him sound like a hurt puppy. She doesn't need to know he loves him, she will tell him and he will never let Stiles be around him again.

Daisy takes a step forward into Stiles personal space. He flinches when her hand touches his shoulder. He looks up at her. There’s a sweet smile on her face. “I already know, Stiles. I can feel emotions; I know exactly how you feel. And you felt that long before you started showing up to his house every day. So I need to know why. Why that day? What did you do that day?”

* * *

There at the cabin, but Marg isn't there. Her scent still lingers, she hasn't been gone for long. Scott looks confused. His face is showing all the emotions that are also going through Derek's mind. There are only two reasons she would leave: to kill again, or she had known they where coming after them. The first reason looks unlikely. Not if she only killed by accident. Daisy had said it had never felt intentionally, but her heart had betrayed the lie. Derek only had to look at Scott to see he had heard it too.

“You think she warned her?” Derek knows Scott is not accusing Daisy of anything, he’s just making sure they are safe just standing here, but it still feels like he is.

“No.” It's the only answer Scott seems to need. He nods and looks around the woods again. His pack surrounding them. Looking to him for answers. Derek can't help but to feel like the outsider.

“So there's no way she knew we were coming.” Scott looks so calm when he assesses the situation. It sometimes hurts to see it, the amazing alpha he'd become, when Derek had just messed it all up. Kids had died because of him. He was a failure at everything. He had been a horrible alpha, he is a broken man, unable of living a normal live. And most important, he is a nightmare when it comes to love. Kate had been an evil bitch who had killed his family, Jennifer had just used him as a toy while she tried to get her revenge and Braeden, she had been normal, but he had never loved her in the first place. And now he was in real problem. Because he know he was in love again. And there was no chance it was going to work out this time around.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. Scott looks at him. He had been talking, only Derek hadn’t heard a word he was saying. He takes out his phone and reads the massage. The words race to Derek’s mind. She’s after you. It was all Stiles had send. She’s after him. Then, why isn’t she here? Where did she go? She’s after him, wants to hurt him. So she’s going after the one person that’s more important than anyone.

Derek is running as soon as it clicks tighter in his mind. Hoping he will be there in time. Scott shouts after his. Asking where he’s going. But Derek doesn’t answer,  Cause the only thing that matters is Stiles. He needs to save Stiles. Even if it’s the last thing he ever do.

* * *

“What’s so important about that day?!?” Stiles screams. He can’t help himself. He is scared and acting out because of it. Derek is in danger, and his girlfriend thinks it’s more important to discuss Stiles feelings and actions than to safe him. She doesn’t deserve him. She’s no good for him. Bu she makes him smile, she makes him happy. And really, all Stiles ever wants is for Derek to be happy. So maybe she is the right person for him. It only hurts so much, realizing that he will never be his.

“Stiles.” Daisy her voice sounds like a song, making Stiles look up at her. Her eyes are again bright green and he can see the worry in her face. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I just need to know what you did that day. Just think back to that day.” And without a fight Stiles thinks back. About how lonely he had felt, about the graveyard, talking to his mother, feeling better. And then it chanced. He had felt afraid and lost, for no reason. He hadn’t thought about it back then. But now it seems clear. The woman with black hair.

Daisy gasp en pulls away from Stiles. His minds races back to the present and he knows what she just did. She saw all of it. And the woman made her pull away. “That was your sister?” He doesn’t need her to answer, he already knows. And it is because of her that he has been feeling so wrong these last couple of months.

“What did she do to me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” And that’s all Stiles gets before the kitchen door slams open. In the opening is the same woman he saw at the graveyard and Stiles is pretty sure he is going to die.

* * *

Daisy sits on the floor. She’s crying. “Please don’t do this Marguerite. He has nothing to do with it. Just let him go.” Marguerites hair is pitch black, her eyes the darkest green, almost black. They used to be so bright. So beautiful. So full of life. And now there full of hate. “Like you are going to stop me” Marguerite laughs. “You’re too afraid to stop me.”

Derek runs into the house and stops as soon as he sees Stiles. Daisy feels invincible, sitting on the floor with a hand on her side, trying to stop the bleeding from her new wounds, because Derek’s eyes are fixed on Stiles, who is being held up by his neck by Marguerite. He’s scared and in pain, Daisy can feel it. And panic is taking over Derek, she can feel that too.

Something in Stiles body breaks. He screams. His eyes are fixed on Derek. Begging him to help him.  “One more step and the next bone I break is his neck.” Derek looks frozen in place, unable to risks Stiles life even if it would save them all.

“Please Marguerite” Daisy pleads one more time. She doesn’t want to hurt her sister. But the fear on Derek’s face is heartbreaking.

"Don’t please me sis. You really never got it. We can become so powerful, only by feeding off their emotions. And these stupid people have so many of them. You only have to take it and you will see. It’s amazing. Really, feeding of your pain has been the best. Our emotions are so much more powerful than those of humans. That’s why I took them form Rose. She was just as naïve as you. Moms were even better. It made me feel so strong. And now I found a way to keep being this strong.”

Daisy is fighting her tears. She killed them. She killed them on purpose. Let Mark drown in his own blood to hurt her. They weren’t accidents. She only did it for power. Daisy remembers her mom, holding dad’s body in her arms. Her last words, before Marguerite took her life. “Daisy, it’s okay. Just save the one he loves. Everything is going to be okay. Just save him.” And then Derek had dragged her out of the house. The words hadn’t made sense back then. But Daisy finally understands. There’s no way to safe her sister. She’s too far gone. But she can save Stiles, the one he loves. Like her mom told her too. So she concentrates, tunes in on Marguerites hate, feeds of it, until she has enough power to do what she should have done years ago. With one single thought she beaks her sisters neck.

* * *

Derek sees marguerite fall to the floor, dragging Stiles down with her. For one moment he thinks he lost him, before he hears his heartbeat coming in strong. Marg’s heartbeat, on the other hand, has disappeared. Derek rushes forward to get Stiles. He needs to hold him, feel the heat of his body. He was sure he was going to lose him. “Stiles, are you okay?”

“No, she broke my fucking leg. And she did something to me. She used me. Derek why did she use me to hurt you? It’s not like you are in love with me, right?”

Derek is at a loss for words. He knows exactly why Marg went after Stiles. It is because he loves him. Loves him more than anything else in this world. But he’s afraid to say so. Afraid of the rejection he´s sure that´s waiting for him. It´s better is Stiles never finds out how much he means to Derek.

“Derek? Please tell me you are not in love with me.” It’s only a whisper, making Derek look at Stiles, who’s glazes is fixed on him. He’s looking up at him with a hopeful expression. A hope that maybe he is. Could it be, could Stiles feel the same way? Is there a possibility that his love is not one sided? No, Derek don’t be stupid. He’s just afraid you are because he doesn’t feel the same.

Slowly Derek kneels down next to Stiles. “Let me get you to a hospital.” He wants to put his arm around Stiles waist, to help him to his feet. Only to get his hand pushed away. “Don’t.” Tears are starting to fall from Stiles eyes, Derek can see them before Stiles looks away. “Please don’t touch me. I can’t have you touch me right now.”

“Why?” It makes no sense to Derek.

“You really need me to tell you! Are you that blind? I love you, you idiot. I’ve been in love with you for years. And I know you don’t love me back. And that’s okay. But right now I can’t deal with it, okay. She was going to kill me, Derek, I thought I was going to die!”

Stiles breaks down in front of his eyes and before Derek can even think about what he’s doing his arms wrap themselves around Stiles body, pulling him close as he cries. He loves him. Stiles loves him. And  somehow that is all that matters right now. Even if he thinks that Derek doesn’t love him back. Because that’s something he can fix.

“I love you too, smart pans.” And as he says it he tightens his grip on Stiles, who’s arms find their way around Derek’s body. Stiles’ head comes to rest on Derek’s chest. Derek kisses his hair softly before he tilts up Stiles head. For the first time since Derek met Stiles he feels completely at peace, just looking at the boy in front of him. He moves in closer, slowly closing the distance between their lips.

* * *

Stiles is laying in a hospital bed. His dad is outside, talking to the doctor. He can see them through the little window in the door. “What are they saying?”

“That your leg is broken.” Derek answers in a monotone voice. He hadn’t left Stiles side since they kissed. OMG they kissed, and it was fantastic. Stiles had forgotten the world around him for a couple of minutes. Until Scott had ran into the house and started screaming at Derek. Not caring about the kissing that was going on.

Trying to stand up had been hell, so he finally agreed to the trip to the hospital. And with that he had remember Daisy. She was passed out, and still bleeding. Derek had turned white at the sight of her. But she was okay now. Laying in a room a couple of doors down the hall. And she had saved him, by killing her own sister. He should thank her as soon as he was  discharged.

His father came back inside the room, his eyes looking at Stiles hand. His hand that had been entwined with Derek’s for a while now. It felt really good to be able to do that. But it scares his dad. Stiles can see it in his face.

“So, I guess Derek is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Dad!”

“What? You might be eighteen, son, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to get to know your boyfriend.”

There was no arguing that. Not about the way his dad had just said boyfriend without any hesitation, which was a great step forward since Stiles coming out.

“I loved to come over, sir.”

And that just made it a lot better. Cause Derek just accepted the invitation. To come over to his house as his boyfriend.

“Well, I need to go sing some papers, so I can take you home.”

Stilinski turns around and leaves Stiles alone again with Derek. “So, my dad just called you my boyfriend.” Stiles starts, wanting to say more. But Derek beets him to it. “If you want me to be?”

“Yeah, I would like that.”


End file.
